


Locked up

by AnnieLWu



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieLWu/pseuds/AnnieLWu
Summary: Lincoln could not understand why people keep trying to lock his little brother up....Not until he decided to do it himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Followed up the storyline of Season 5 finale. But I made some changed, such as Jacob really is just a professor, he and Sara are happy, and Lincoln and Sheba are just good friends.
> 
> English is not me first language so there might be a lot of mistakes. Sorry about that :)

　　Jacob took Sara and Mike home. Sheba has to say an early goodbye to take care of the kids. So there was just Michael and Lincoln, lying side by side on the lawn. They temporarily settled in this holiday house which Jacob offered, until the brothers get their life together.  
　　  
　　Michael took a deep breath. “So…this is all over.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln sipped his beer, and chuckled. “Yeah…we are good.”  
　　  
　　It’s kind of hard to believe. Now no one is after them, no one in prison, bad guys are locked up…and he got his little brother back.  
　　  
　　Life is official back to normal.  
　　  
　　“But…I just have one question.”Lincoln looked into his brother’s eyes. “What did you just whisper to Sara?”  
　　  
　　Michael smiled. “You know…that. Because I’m not dead, Sara and I are sort of still married. She said she would leave Jacob if I want her back.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln tensed up. “She said what?”  
　　  
　　“Come on, Linc, you heard me.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln put down his beer bottle, and said sternly, “No.”  
　　  
　　Michael frowned. “Linc…I thought you’d be happy for me.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln got cranky. “It’s not about me, Michael. It’s just wrong. Sara’s…she’s happy with Jacob. She moved on and started over. Jacob is a good guy and he…he loves Mike. They are happy. They are a family now.”  
　　  
　　“They are my family!”  
　　  
　　Michael wiped his face with his hand, deeply exhaled. He calmed down a bit. “They are my family. Sara and Mike…It could have been me.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln put his hand on Michael’s shoulder, “I know how you feel about Sara, Mike. But I don’t think you should do that. Sara’s a good person. She made that offer not because she wants to be with you, but because she felt bad about you…You understand?”  
　　  
　　Michael shook his head. “You don’t know that.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln tapped Michael on the back. “I know. I know.”  
　　  
　　“What…What do you mean you know?”  
　　  
　　Lincoln hesitated. But only for a few seconds. “She once told Jacob that, she regretted what she did in Fox River. And she wished she have never heard the name ‘Michael Scofield’.”  
　　  
　　Michael’s beautiful green eyes was filled by confusion. “That’s just…That’s impossible. How do you know it?”  
　　  
　　“Jacob might be a good guy, but he also a guy who wants to protect his family. He told me.”  
　　  
　　Michael seemed angry. “That’s all lies. He’s manipulating you.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln sneered. “That’s what I thought. So I went to confronted Sara. And guess what, she did.”  
　　  
　　Michael murmured. “No…That’s not true. Sara would never…”  
　　  
　　Lincoln cut him short. “To be fair, I can’t blame her. Sara had some tough days when she was with you. Now she is getting older, she had to thought for herself once. She can’t throw her life away out of passionate love anymore.”  
　　  
　　“Oh, really?”Michael took a sharp breath and stood up. “Since when did you became this considerate anyway!”  
　　  
　　He turned around and started walking, faster and faster. Lincoln got up and chased him, grabbed his arm.  
　　  
　　“What are you doing? Where are you gonna go?”  
　　  
　　Michael try to shake off him. “Sara. I’m gonna get her back.”  
　　  
　　“No, you’re not.”  
　　  
　　“Take your hand off me! I’m gonna get my family back whether you like it or not.”  
　　  
　　“Michael, think it through…”  
　　  
　　“Think? What do you know about think? Let go of me!”  
　　  
　　“She betrayed you, Michael!”  
　　  
　　Michael freeze. “She did not…”  
　　  
　　“Oh she did. As far as I’m concerned, she turned her back on you ever since she moved in with that rich professor.”  
　　  
　　“No. At that time she thought I’m dead. She can’t wait for a dead husband. She has a son to raise. She has to think for herself…Linc, you just said it a minute ago.”  
　　  
　　“I know. I did. And I don’t care.”Lincoln grabbed both arms of his little brother, forced Michael to looked he in the eyes. “All I cared about is you. So as much as I understand her situation, I’ll never forgive.”  
　　  
　　Michael looked away. “It’s not for you to decide. Let go of me.”  
　　  
　　“You can forgive her all you want. But I won’t let you go.”  
　　  
　　“Really? Then what are you gonna do? Shoot me?”  
　　  
　　“No.”Lincoln said. “No.”  
　　  
　　“Then let go!”  
　　  
　　At this very moment, Lincoln realized something.  
　　  
　　He realized that there is one thing he always wanted to do, and he has to do it, right now, right here.  
　　  
　　…He carried his little brother on his shoulder, strode up to the house. After got in the door, he locked it.  
　　  
　　Michael was so petrified that he didn’t even fight. Lincoln marched into the master bedroom, threw his litter brother onto the bed, opened the drawer and grabbed a roll of tape.  
　　  
　　Michael finally get his mind together. He tried to flee, but Lincoln got him first, taped him onto the bed rail. He almost used up the whole roll trying to make sure its strong enough.  
　　  
　　Michael struggled and yelled all the way through, but Lincoln did not even say a word. There is no thing in the world that can stop him. He has to do it.  
　　  
　　Once Michael realized this is for real, he softened his voice. “Linc…I don’t know what are you thinking, but please don’t do this…Please don’t do this to me…”  
　　  
　　Lincoln stared at his little brother.  
　　  
　　Lying on the bed, hands tied up. So fragile, so helpless, so…beautiful.  
　　  
　　“Sorry, Michael.”said him gently, “I can’t.”  
　　  
　　“Please…I’ve spent too many years of my life being locked up. Now I’m finally free, please don’t do this to me…”  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry, Michael.”  
　　  
　　“Why? If you are truly sorry, why do you have to…”  
　　  
　　“I don’t know.”  
　　  
　　That’s true. He didn’t have a damn clue why he wanted his brother locked up whatsoever. But he just had this urge…to tie Michael up. The tighter, the better.  
　　  
　　“Linc…I’m begging you…Linc…”  
　　  
　　Something’s up. Something’s not right the moment when he make this strange decision. It’s weird. It’s new. It’s overwhelming.  
　　  
　　“I…I have…have to go.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln climbed off the bed, turned around and tried to escape from this mess.  
　　  
　　“No…Linc…Please…”  
　　  
　　He had to go. Put all of this behind him. Get on a car and just drive, as far as possible.  
　　  
　　Took him a long time to realized that he was shedding tears. Took him even longer to have the courage to go back.  
　　  
　　It’s already dark. His hand was shaking when he unlocked the door, got in the bedroom, and turned on the light.  
　　  
　　His little brother is still tied to the bed.  
　　  
　　Michael didn’t escape. He was sobbing and shaking. He was terrified. He still afraid of dark just like when they were kids.  
　　  
　　“You know it…”Michael tried to refrain his whimper. “You know I can’t be left alone in dark…You know it. And you still did it…”  
　　  
　　“I’m sorry.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln ran to his little brother, and hold him tight. “I’m so sorry. I should have never left you alone. I’m sorry…”  
　　  
　　“So let me go!”  
　　  
　　“I can’t.”  
　　  
　　“Why!!”  
　　  
　　Michael snapped, yelled and struggled like crazy, stroke his tied hands against the wall. Lincoln got kicked a few times, but that only made him hold his brother tighter, until Michael got tired and calmed down.  
　　  
　　They remain silent for ages. Then Michael sobbed, and whispered, “Linc, I’m hungry.”  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　Few minutes later, Lincoln came back.  
　　  
　　Michael took a look of the food he brought. “Cold chips? Really?”  
　　  
　　Lincoln put the chips down. “I haven’t cook for years. That’s all we got left. Besides, I don’t want to left you too long.”  
　　  
　　“Why? Worried that I’m gonna escape?”  
　　  
　　“Would you?”  
　　  
　　Michael didn’t reply to this question. “…Can you untie me now? I need to eat.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln picked up a chip, stuck it to Michael’s mouth.  
　　  
　　Michael took it, chew and swallowed, then murmured. “Unbelievable…”  
　　  
　　Lincoln fed some more fries to his brother, then pick up a glass of water, carried it to Michael’s lips.  
　　  
　　Michael opened his mouth, drank some water, but it got down the wrong way and he coughed. The water ran down from the corner of his mouth, flowed into his neck, wet out his cloth.  
　　  
　　For some reasons, Lincoln felt it harder to breathe.  
　　  
　　“So…What are you gonna do now? Just keep me here like that?”said Michael, “How long are you planning to keep me?”  
　　  
　　“I don’t know.”Lincoln grabbed a piece of tissue, and used that to wipe his brother’s jaw.  
　　  
　　Michael sighed. “I guess I’m stuck with you for now.”  
　　  
　　“Yes.”Lincoln put his hand against Michael’s cheek. “Yes, you are.”  
　　  
　　“Then the least you can do if make me a bit more comfortable.”Said Michael. “In case you didn’t notice, I still have my shoes on. Do you want to stain the bed sheet? It’s brand new.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln felt more unsettled. He wanted to tell Michael to stop talking about “stain the bed sheet”, or anything like that. It’s just too…  
　　  
　　He interrupted himself, and bended over to Michael’s foot, took off one shoe, then the other. Then he saw it.  
　　  
　　The left foot. The one with two missing toes.  
　　  
　　Lincoln touched the stump, slowly and gently.  
　　  
　　After a while, he said, “Every time I let you go out of my sight, you get hurt. Fox River, then all the company things, then in that desert. You just have to make sacrifice. Take all the pain for yourself.”  
　　  
　　Michael draw back his left foot. “For your information, I have a mental disorder. So that’s not my fault.”  
　　  
　　“You’re right. That was my fault. I screwed up.”Lincoln took a deep breath. “Your mental disorder…If I was not serving time and be there with you, that bastard wouldn’t get the chance to…”  
　　  
　　“It’s not your fault.”  
　　  
　　“It is. They all are. I’m your big brother. I should have protected you…Not the other way round.”  
　　  
　　Michael glance at his taped hands, “That’s so much of a protection.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln took a glance too. But only to check if the tape’s gonna hold up. “If I did this before went to Fox River, you would have ten toes.”  
　　  
　　“Yes, and you would be dead.”  
　　  
　　“I’m serious. All these years…You would have been an engineer, well-respected, making a lot of money, having a normal family, a real life…If you can just let me rot in jail.”  
　　  
　　“You know I can’t.”  
　　  
　　Lincoln sneered. “You just can’t stop being the hero, can you?”  
　　  
　　Michael didn’t say anything to reply.  
　　  
　　Ever since they were kids, Lincoln has notice that his little brother’s eager of helping others. He never gets it. Instead, he has this strangest feeling every time Michael tried to be the hero. It’s almost like a punch to the stomach, made him sick, painful, and enraged.  
　　  
　　At first, he thought that’s because he’s a rogue, and saving people’s just not in his nature. Then he came to realize that…he just hated seeing his baby brother get hurt, while he standing aside doing nothing like an idiot.  
　　  
　　Michael’s the man with plans, not him. Most of the plans were too complicated, and out of Lincoln’s control. The only thing he know for sure is how to fight- He would fight every single man in this world if that can make his brother hurt less.  
　　  
　　But it can’t.  
　　  
　　“…When I visited you in Ogygia, one of the guys told me that…you spent a long time in solitary, like…like four years, huh?”  
　　  
　　Michael looked away.  
　　  
　　That right there- the punch to the stomach.  
　　  
　　But as much as he felt, like always, Lincoln didn’t know what to say. He just nodded awkwardly.  
　　  
　　Michael took a look on Lincoln, and moved his wrists. “Yes, four years in the hole, along with other pretty bad stuff. So I’m pretty sure that I’ve already been punished enough. Can you let me go now?”  
　　  
　　Another punch to the stomach.  
　　  
　　All those feeling made him furious. Lincoln asked. “Why?”  
　　  
　　“Why what?”  
　　  
　　“Why do you have to go?”  
　　  
　　“What do you mean why I have to go?”Michael frowned, “I’m taped.”  
　　  
　　“Good.”Lincoln said,  
　　  
　　“Good? Are you out of your mind? Linc, just…just let go.”  
　　  
　　“Let you go and what?”Lincoln said, “So you can run off and…and make deals with some Zeus or Hades guys, then disappear for another seven years?”  
　　  
　　Michael was silent for a few second. Then he said, “It that what it’s all about? You still resent me for that deal?”  
　　  
　　Lincoln took a sharp gasp. “Michael, I…”  
　　  
　　Michael cut him short. “Of course you still do. Why wouldn’t you. I am not proud of myself either. I made a lot of mistakes, hurt a lot of people. Did I…”  
　　  
　　He has to stop for a while. “Did I let you down?”  
　　  
　　“It would be lying if I say I didn’t expect the more of you.”Lincoln said. “But that’s only because…because you are Michael. You are always the good one. You are supposed to be the one that made me feel ashamed every time I take a look of myself.”  
　　  
　　Michael forced himself to smile. “So, I did let you down.”  
　　  
　　“Don’t take it the wrong way. I’m not judging you.”  
　　  
　　“You are not?”  
　　  
　　“Honestly, I can’t care less about how many mistakes you’ve made, or how many people you hurt. You said you turned into a ghost, well, I don’t care. I don’t give a shit even if you are Satan himself. As long as…”  
　　  
　　Lincoln looked his brother straight into the eyes. “As long as you are here. And don’t you ever, ever leave me again.”  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
